


we share a kiss (i find my destiny)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And in love, Anniversary, College Hockey, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Linear Narrative, Self-Indulgent, figure skating, renjun is pathetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boy blinks. “It was what?”Renjun blinks back. “Beautiful.”The boy’s face reddens to the shade of a tomato in less than five seconds, ducking his head, bashfully dismissing it, and hook, line and sinker, Renjun’s caught.





	we share a kiss (i find my destiny)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aespas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aespas/gifts).

> 190926
> 
> happy birthday baby nonu i know this is late but every day is nonu day SO! here u go i tried my best to make it cute for u i hope u like it & ur other one WILL make a debut just not right now. i hope u had a good day on ur bday and every day after that bc u deserve nothing but the best i love uuuu
> 
> also!!! ik it says 2 years ago, but i aged them up a bit so two years ago in this fic they are still in college/legal adults

**PRESENT: 8:03 AM**   
Renjun stands at the head of Jaemin’s bed, contemplatively glancing between the sleeping boy and the glass of cold water in his hands. 

After a moment, he shrugs and dumps the water onto Jaemin’s head. 

Ignoring the shrieks coming from him, Renjun says cheerfully, “Wakey wakey, motherfucker! It’s present making time.” 

**2 YEARS AGO: 11:17 PM**   
“What. The. Fuck,” is all Renjun can hear as he races to the gate to the rink, face flaming with embarrassment. He tries to hold back a whimper as he pushes onwards towards his fate, ignoring the primal instinct pulsing within him to go throw himself off the nearest building to end his suffering and misery. 

Renjun skids to a halt in front of the boy laying haphazardly on the ice, hands fluttering around nervously, face twisted into regret and agony. “I am so sorry,” he pushes out in one breath, crouching down in front of the boy, ice crunching underneath his boots. 

The boy lifts his head, incredulity painted across his face. “Yeah,” he says, entirely too much disbelief in that word.

Renjun, unable to keep his strong gaze, averts his eyes, allowing himself to scan the rest of the boy for injuries to assure himself he didn’t_ royally_ fuck up. 

The boy clears his throat, and Renjun’s eyes snap up to meet his, noticing for the first time how unfairly attractive he is—with a sharp jawline, strong eyebrows, and defined cheekbones, he might just be Renjun’s dream man. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Said strong eyebrows are slanted down in annoyance, and Renjun feels embarrassment flare up in him again. 

He winces, wringing his hands. “Sorry, sorry.”

“I was saying: why are you even here? I’m supposed to be the last one here.” 

Renjun wonders, briefly, how he managed to weasel the key out of Roy, the bitter head of the custodial staff. He shakes his head minutely, deeming it unimportant. “I was practicing late, and I saw you, and it was beautiful, and I clapped. I’m sorry for startling you,” he rushes to explain, nervously chewing on his lip. 

The boy blinks. “It was what?” 

Renjun blinks back. “Beautiful.” 

The boy’s face reddens to the shade of a tomato in less than five seconds, ducking his head, bashfully dismissing it, and hook, line and sinker, Renjun’s caught.

**PRESENT: 9:31 AM**   
Biting his lip anxiously, Renjun turns to Jaemin sitting at the end of his bed. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

Jaemin lifts his head, freshly dyed lilac (to match with one of his friends who is still in high school or something, Renjun doesn’t know all the details), face completely blank. Renjun shifts in his seat, nervousness building. “Are you being serious?”

Renjun chews on his cheek, eyes darting around the room. “Yeah?”

Jaemin lets out a deep, long suffering sigh that is only equivalent to the sound a mother makes when she finds the family vase shattered from baseball in the house and knows murder is illegal. 

“Renjun, you could shit in your own hands and smear it across blue construction paper and name it ‘Shitty Night’—” here he pauses, to raise his eyebrows in bated anticipation, as if Renjun wouldn’t get the stupid joke, “—and then give it to him while it’s still warm, and Jeno would still agree to marry you at the end of it all.” 

Renjun, previously on his way to puking on his rug (not that it would change the color much), splutters loudly, jerking backwards as if the very thought burned Renjun. 

“I’m not _proposing_ to him!” he shrieks, voice shrill. Jaemin laughs, and Renjun reaches for the nearest pillow and whips it at him with the strength of a scholarship hockey player. Jaemin stops laughing after that. 

**2 YEARS AGO: 2:24 PM**   
“Oh, this is juicy,” Jaemin chirps, propping his chin on Renjun’s shoulder. Renjun resignedly pushes at his face, but otherwise ignores him. 

Jaemin continues, undeterred, “Two star-crossed lovers meet at the rinks at twilight, unable to unite in the day for their only passions in life are sworn rivals.” He dramatically presses a hand into his chest, leaning into Renjun. “It’s tragic.” 

Renjun snorts, “Okay, Shakespeare,” not looking up from lacing his skates. 

Jaemin huffs, pinching his side. “Loser. Be more excited, will you? It’s an adventure; act like it.” 

Renjun rolls his eyes, shoving Jaemin off him, lips quirking up at the yelp Jaemin lets out. He stands, and feigns a glare at the younger. “Get ready, you’re gonna be late.” 

Jaemin salutes mockingly, back rimrod straight. “Yes,_ sir!_ You know I only live to serve you,” he drawls, dodging the sneaker Renjun throws at him. 

“Just get ready,” he says before he walks out the door. 

And then walks straight into someone else, causing them both to tumble to the ground. 

“Ow,” the person whispers, and Renjun cringes, unwilling to open his eyes to meet the truth that’s sitting right in front of him. The boy huffs. “Do you make it your mission to attempt to slaughter me every time we meet?” 

Renjun reluctantly starts to open his eyes, before snapping them completely open and yanking his feet back, horrified at the blade that had almost cut into the calf of the boy he’d met in the rink three nights ago. He jumps out, abruptly sticking his hand in front of the boy’s face, a plea to let him help him up. 

“I am _so_ sorry,” Renjun apologizes, aghast. “I swear I didn’t mean to! I wasn’t looking and—”

“Relax,” the boy cuts him off, grabbing the hand and hoisting himself up. “I was just teasing. After all, I’m on your territory now.” He gestures to the boys’ hockey locker room that Renjun had just stepped out of. 

Renjun grins, unease slowly ebbing away. “Liked me so much, you came to the other side?” 

The boy rolls his (beautiful) eyes. “You wish. I’m delivering papers.” 

“Aw, you don’t have to make up excuses just to see me,” Renjun cooes. The boy flushes lightly, and Renjun melts a little. He’s just so _pretty._

“Fuck off,” he says, not meeting Renjun’s eyes. 

“Hey,” Renjun starts, “you never told me your name.” 

The boy hums, contemplative. “I don’t know… You’re two for two in trying to kill me when we meet. Maybe if you deserve to know.” 

Renjun tries to pout, because desperate times call for desperate measures. (Thank god Jaemin can’t see him right now, he would never let it go.) “Please? How else am I supposed to know what to put on your grave when I succeed?” 

The boy laughs, a smile spreading across his face and eyes falling shut into crescents Renjun could wax poetic about for hours and hours on end. “You got me there,” the boy huffs out, gentle smile still stretched across his face. He opens his mouth to answer, but then someone shouts from down the hallway. 

“Jeno! I’m not payin’ ya to stand aroun’ talkin’! Move it!” 

The smile slides off like water on oil, and the boy glowers, but Renjun is smiling, face stretching so wide he’s worried it could split in two. _Jeno._ “You don’t pay me at all,” _Jeno_ shouts back over his shoulder. He looks back, eyes curling into those pretty moon crescents. “Guess you know now. See you around,” and with a two finger salute, he marches off past Renjun. 

Renjun stares after him, a broad smile still stapled in place. He probably looks a little dumb but he’s got a name, and now he can start planning the wedding. But Jeno doesn’t know his name, and you can’t plan a wedding with only one name, so Renjun snaps around, relief washing over him when he sees Jeno still in this hall. 

“Jeno!” he calls. The name sounds pretty on his lips. The boy in question turns around, head cocked to the side like a confused puppy. Renjun points at himself and shouts, “Renjun!” Jeno breaks out into a wide grin and nods before turning away once more. 

Renjun sighs dreamily; yup, he’s definitely in love. He keeps staring down the hallway, only for his focus to be broken when the door to the locker room creaks open and Jaemin steps out. “What happened to being late for practice?” he teases. 

“Fuck off,” Renjun huffs, shoving Jaemin into the wall before walking down to the rink.

**PRESENT: 11:32 AM**  
“Jaemin!” Renjun yelps, tossing his phone into the center of his bed like it burned him. 

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “What?” 

“He’s calling me!” Renjun hisses, staring at the phone like scared prey watch a predator. “What do I do?”

“Are you serious?” Jaemin asks, incredulity dripping from every word. Renjun stares, eyes wide, completely serious. He shakes his head, strands of purple hair falling in his face. “You are pathetic, how the hell are you the one with a boyfriend?” 

Renjun sticks his tongue out as Jaemin reaches for the phone, a smirk growing that only meant something bad. He picks it up, greeting Jeno with a loud, fake moan. Renjun’s jaw drops. “Oh, _Renjun,_” Jaemin moans again, voice going higher with every syllable. 

Renjun lunges for him, but Jaemin kicks him away with a wicked grin, twisting his body so the phone was as far away as it could be. “Oh, _sorry_ Jeno, I didn’t realize it picked up. These pesky phones these days, huh? No privacy anymore.” 

Renjun lunges at him again, but this time Jaemin pushes him away and pins him down. He sits on Renjun to keep him down and snickers quietly at the loud wheeze Renjun lets out at the heavy weight on his stomach. 

“Jaemin!” Renjun screeches, reaching his arms out to try to choke him. 

Jaemin giggles, holding the phone away from his ear. “Shh, babe, not so loud.” He presses the phone back to his ear. “What’s that? What are we doing? I hate to be the one to tell you this, but right now, I am having incrediblly _voracious_ sex with your boyfriend.” Renjun opens his mouth but is cut off by Jaemin letting out a sharp bark of surprised laughter. “Well, of _course_ I’m recording,” he says, not breaking from character, but there’s wonderment lighting his eyes. 

Renjun chooses that moment to scream and Jaemin presses his palm into his mouth to muffle him, which Renjun bites in retaliation. “Ow! Kinky motherfucker you got there, huh Jeno?” Renjun starts smacking any part of Jaemin he can reach. “By the way, did you know he’s into choking?” 

With a rage-filled battle cry, Renjun flips Jaemin off him and smacks the phone out of his hand. He grabs a handful of his lilac hair to keep him away, and picks up the phone. Jaemin squirms in his hold, and Renjun kicks him when he tries to make another lewd sex noise, levelling him with a glare. “Hey babe,” he says, voice strained and sickeningly sweet. 

**2 YEARS AGO: 8:48 PM**  
It’s stupid really, how much Renjun’s mood depends on the outcome of their games. Jaemin tells him it’s not his fault, but Renjun can’t help but feel like it is. He’s the captain, right? He’s supposed to be able to lead his team to victory no matter what. And when he fails, crushing disappointment settles on his shoulders. 

He’s the last one out of the locker room, and with every boy that leaves, he gets another pat on the back and a small smile. He knows that it’s just them trying to cheer him up and say it isn’t his fault, and logically, Renjun knows this, but he can’t help but feel responsible for every minor mistake made by the team. 

Renjun’s going through the game one play at a time for the fourth time since the coach stopped berating them when Jaemin slides into the seat next to him, bumping their hips.

“Stop that,” he instructs, continuing to undress. “I know you’re overanalyzing the game right now, but you need to stop, you’re just making yourself feel worse.” 

Renjun sighs, knowing he’s right, but, “I need to do it. I need to see where it all went wrong, so I can fix it next practice.” 

“That’s what game film is for, dummy,” Jaemin says, turning to look at Renjun, who lowers his gaze to avoid meeting Jaemin’s eyes. “We go over it_ as a team_ and then we correct it. _As a team.”_

Renjun shakes his head and leans into Jaemin’s side. Jaemin wraps his arm around Renjun’s shoulder and pulls him closer. 

They sit there in the hug until the din coming from the lobby is barely there. Renjun lets himself soak in it, and when the sound outside is almost completely gone, Renjun takes a deep breath and pulls himself away. 

“Good?” Jaemin asks, while moving to gather his stuff. 

Renjun shrugs. “Not entirely, but I’m getting there. Thanks Jaem.” 

The smile Renjun gets in return is blinding, all glittering teeth and happy eyes full of love, and Renjun feels the familiar warmth of gratefulness for his best friend surge through him. 

Jaemin slings an arm around Renjun’s shoulders again as they walk out of the locker room, pulling him to his chest once more and tipping Renjun off balance. Renjun shoves him back and they wobble out into the hallway, laughing into each other. 

Only for Renjun to stop abruptly when his eyes fall on the boy leaning against the wall of lobby, looking up at the noise of Jaemin and Renjun, eyes crinkling and mouth stretching into an awkward smile. 

“Hey,” he says nervously, running a hand through his hair and glancing away from Renjun. 

Renjun swallows. “Um. Hey.” He lets go of Jaemin to step forwards toward Jeno. “Are you waiting for someone?” (He thinks he hears Jaemin mutter, “Unbelievable” from behind him but he couldn’t be sure.) 

Jeno bites his lip, shaking his head. “No, uh.” He clears his throat, milky brown eyes peering at him through heavy eyelashes. “I was waiting for you, actually.” 

_Oh._

“Oh,” Renjun repeats, softly. 

He grimaces slightly. “Sorry to keep you waiting then, ha.” Jeno laughs once too, strained and tense. 

Jaemin, sensing the discomfort and increasing uncomfortable silence, shoves past Renjun to stick out his hand in front of Jeno. “I’m Jaemin, Renjun’s best friend. Who are you?”

Jeno slowly grabs Jaemin’s hand, confusion etched across his face. “Hi…?” he says, lilting it like a question at the end. “I’m Jeno,” he continues, eyes widening when Jaemin gasps. 

_“You’re_ Jeno? _The_ Jeno?” Jaemin grins wickedly, raising his eyebrows at Renjun over his shoulder. “I’ve heard so much about you, Renjun talks about you so m—” 

Renjun yanks him away from Jeno, slapping a hand across his mouth, smiling wide and forced. “That’s enough,” he grits out, pushing Jaemin towards the doors. “See you in the car!” The glare he sends Jaemin, pointed and only a little icy, directs him out of the building. Releasing a long breath, he turns back to Jeno, trying to hold back his wince at Jeno’s smirk. 

“So you talk about me a lot?” 

Renjun scowls. “No, I do not. Jaemin’s a lying liar.” He glances up at Jeno, who’s smirking in amusement. “Who _lies,”_ Renjun emphasizes. Jeno barks out a laugh, and the corners of Renjun’s lips quirk up involuntarily. 

There's a pause. “Good game today,” Jeno says to fill up the silence, toying with the end of his sleeve. 

Renjun groans, covering his face with his hands. “I forgot you actually were there… I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

Jeno cocks his head to the side. “Why are you apologizing? You did good!” he insists. 

Renjun pulls a disgruntled face. “Yeah, okay. We played so badly today, I’m sorry you wasted money on that.” 

Jeno waves him off. “I got them for free from Roy. But seriously—” Renjun frowns, but Jeno continues, nodding eagerly, “No, listen to me! I’m used to graceful skating, and it was so cool seeing a tiny spitfire like you body checking other players like a freight train into the wall.” 

Renjun doesn’t know why he blushes but he does, and Jeno pushes on, encouraged at Renjun’s reaction. “Yeah! It was really cool! And don’t feel bad, I liked watching it and I liked coming.” 

Shrugging, Renjun pushes at the ground with the toe of his boot, still too embarrassed by the fact that Jeno (Jeno!) watched him mess up that badly to really accept anything he was saying. 

Jeno steps closer, and Renjun’s breath stutters. “How about this: I’ll give you free tickets to my next performance, and then I’ll do a complete wipeout so we’ll be even.” 

Renjun quirked a smile, and Jeno seemed to brighten at the tiny display. Renjun lets the smile grow a little wider, ignoring the flutter in his chest as Jeno beamed as a result. 

“You don’t need to do all that,” Renjun says, voice soft. Jeno pouts. Confidence growing, he says, “But I will accept the tickets.” 

Jeno’s eyes twinkle under the dim lighting of the low lobby ceiling, and Renjun knows he’s in trouble. “Sure,” he starts slyly. “I’ll give you them if you go get ramen with me right now.” 

**PRESENT: 1:21 PM**  
Jaemin is a master of ignorance, Renjun realizes. Maybe it’s a talent, but right now it’s a hate crime because it takes five pathetic, tear-inducing wails for him to even _glance_ up from his laptop. 

He blinks at Renjun, who’s turned to hanging off his bed upside down, and doesn’t say anything for several moments. Renjun releases Horrible Wail #6 and Jaemin finally acknowledges it. 

“What’s wrong,” he intones, turning back to his laptop. 

Unsatisfied, Renjun curls up (one point to high school PE) to grab a pillow, and as he unfurls back into his rendition of a caterpillar in a chrysalis, he throws it in the general direction of Jaemin’s gigantic purple head, while releasing Horrible Wail #7. 

He hears the muffled smack of a thrown laptop landing on another section of the duvet, and then in the next second, he’s drowning in pillows. 

_“What,”_ one pillow hits Renjun’s stomach, _“do,”_ another knocks into the top of his head, _“you,”_ the next pillow lands on his leg, _“fucking want?!”_ The last phrase is punctuated with a tidal wave of a mix of pillows and stuffed animals being dumped straight on top of him. 

Renjun, forgetting how he’s laying, throws his body weight backwards with a howl of “I want _attention!”_ and promptly tumbles off the bed. 

Jaemin curses and lurches forwards to grab at his shoulders, saving him from causing any head trauma. 

They must look like quite a pair: Jaemin glaring down at Renjun, who he’s holding by the armpits, and Renjun, body half on his bed, half suspended in the air, head lolling to look up at Jaemin with pathetic misery stamped across his face. 

Jaemin huffs out an exasperated sigh before stepping back, dragging Renjun off the bed completely and unceremoniously dumping him onto the carpeted floor. Jaemin sits down next to the heap that is Renjun, leaning against his bed frame, and patiently waits for Renjun to start speaking. 

Voice muffled from his face being pressed into the carpet, Renjun starts talking about the phone call. “He didn’t even doubt it. Like. He didn’t question it. He even told you it was hot and that you should record it.” 

Jaemin hums, picking at the rug. “Well, it wasn’t that convincing. Thanks for believing in my acting skills, though.” 

Renjun groans, flipping himself over so he’s facing the ceiling. “That’s not the point,” he insists, throwing his arms straight up into the air. “He didn’t even think anything could be happening. He trusts me.” And with that, Renjun’s face twists into a sob, and he buries his face into Jaemin’s hip. 

Rolling his eyes fondly, Jaemin begins to run his hand through Renjun’s hair. “You guys _have_ been dating for two years now, of course he trusts you.”

“But this is _trust_ trust!” Renjun sniffles, rubbing his nose across Jaemin’s pants. 

Jaemin’s hand stills and he slowly pulls it back, disgust growing on his face. “You did not,” he whispers in horror, moving to scooch away. 

With a wail, Renjun throws his arms around Jaemin’s waist, locking him in place. “I’m in love with him!” After a beat, Renjun cuts off his cry and freezes, realizing what he’s said. “Oh my god, I’m in love with him.” 

He twists, pressing the side of his face closer into Jaemin and wrapping his arms impossibly tighter. “Is it too soon?” he frets, staring blankly at nothing straight ahead. “Am I projecting? Is this love? Does Jeno even want to be with me? When do I say it? _How_ do I say it? Should I run away?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes again, but this time in exasperation. With practiced movements, he peels Renjun’s arms off him and stands up, leaving Renjun to slump against the bed frame. He dusts off his pants, and stares down at the piteous figure below him. 

“You’ve been dating for two years and act like an old married couple that people think were high school sweethearts. It’s only too soon if you think he isn’t in it for the long haul like you are,” he advises sagely. “And he thinks you’ve hung all the stars in the sky, so.” 

Renjun, not registering anything Jaemin had said, falls to the side, curling into himself with a loud keen. Jaemin stares at him for a couple moments, before backing up to the door, idly grappling for his keys on the desk. 

“I,” he announces to the room, “am going to go grab coffee, while you,” he gestures to the heap that is Renjun, “pull yourself together. Okay?”

Renjun’s only response is a muffled mutter, “I gotta tell him tonight. Gonna say the L-word. I gotta.” 

Jaemin nods once decisively, spins on his heel, and is gone. 

**2 YEARS AGO: 12:57 AM**  
Moments like this make Renjun remember why he loves skating, why he started hockey in the first place. 

It’s moments when he’s racing around the rink, the cold air whipping around him, and there’s a smile stretched across his face, threatening to split it in half, that he knows he’ll remember for the rest of his life. 

It’s moments when he’s speeding on the ice, laughing so hard he can barely see, hand grasping at Jeno’s, and they’re pulling each other around, that he knows will always be his favorite. 

They’re skating, having used Jeno’s unusual relationship with Roy to persuade the custodian to giving them key for another night, and it’s nearing the early AM. Renjun’s having the time of his life. 

Jeno is leaning against the wall of the rink, barely keeping himself from slipping to the ground, body shaking with laughter after watching Renjun attempt to do a fancy twirl Jeno tried to teach him. Renjun’s panting with exhilaration and beaming, something warm and fuzzy heating him from his toes to the tips of his hair, as he watches Jeno laugh himself into cramps, eyes curled in the pretty, perfect way Renjun loves. 

(He thinks he might love Jeno.) 

Renjun skates over, taking the time to enjoy the lull of skating, how effortless it is to push and glide across the ice. Jeno looks up, eyes still curved into crescents and Renjun can’t help but smile back. 

“Hey,” Renjun says, giddiness coursing through his veins suddenly. He's so happy, he feels on top of the world.

“Hey,” Jeno says back, voice soft and warm, like a hug and a cup of hot chocolate all in one. 

Renjun starts to skate backwards, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. Jeno follows until they’re in the middle of the rink. Renjun stares for a second, admiring the way their breaths fog up in the air and mix together like they’re meant to be, and the way Jeno looks under the romantic LED lights with a content smile gracing his lips. 

“You got muscles?” Renjun asks, gesturing towards Jeno’s arms. 

Jeno smirks. “Do I.” He tugs up the sleeves of his sweatshirt, proudly displaying the pronounced biceps and smooth skin. 

Renjun’s mouth dries. He swallows. 

“So, um.” Renjun clears his throat. He shakes himself negligibly to clear his head. That’s an issue for later. 

He scans Jeno up and down. “Think you can lift me like you do with your skating partners?” 

“Can I,” Jeno mocks. He snorts. “You’re like a twig, of course I can.” Renjun scowls at him, but Jeno ignores him, pointing over his head to where he wants Renjun to start. “Alright, go stand over there, and skate towards me, and I’ll lift you up by your hips, okay?”

Renjun cocks an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

Jeno shrugs. “More or less.” Renjun squints at him until Jeno gets fed up and shoos him away. 

“I better not die,” Renjun calls over his shoulder as he skates to where he pointed, and turns to face Jeno, a poker face sliding on. Jeno, about to respond, bursts into surprised laughter at the sight, and Renjun cracks, giggling too. 

“How do I start?” Renjun calls across the ice. Jeno takes too long to respond, so he starts to turn his feet into the ballet positions, spreading his legs wider and wider until he reaches ridiculous poses with completely straight faces. Jeno doubles over with laughter, his shoulders shaking, and he has to brace against his thighs for support. 

After they finally get it under control, Jeno signals for Renjun to start skating, but when he gets closer, he loses concentration, crouching down and slowing until he’s pressed into Jeno’s legs, laughing too hard to even stand. 

“You look,” he gasps, “like you’re constipated.” He lets out another burst of laughter, and Jeno weakly punches his back, whining in protest.

Eventually, Renjun composes himself enough to stand up, wiping at his eyes. Jeno pouts at him. “I don’t look like that,” he mutters petulantly, eyebrows furrowed. 

Renjun pats his cheek patronizingly. “Sure you don’t,” he murmurs before skating back to his starting position. 

It takes a couple more tries for them to sober up enough to actually perform the lift. The first couple, Renjun veers to the side since he can’t stop laughing at the face. Then, Jeno starts making faces on purpose, which sends Renjun into a whole nother fit of laughter. 

Finally,_ finally,_ they’re able to do it, and when Jeno lifts him up, muscles tensing beneath him, Renjun becomes aware of everything. Aware of the cold, the lights reflecting off Jeno’s eyes, how close they are, the intimacy of this, everything. 

They started smiling, but the longer Jeno holds Renjun up, the more somber they grow until they’re staring into each other’s eyes, and gradually Jeno lowers him until they’re standing extremely close on the ice, never breaking their gaze. 

Renjun pushes himself the last inch closer, their breaths mingling. It’s deathly silent, and their noses are almost touching. His eyes flit down to Jeno’s lips, and Jeno’s eyes flutter shut, waiting. Renjun hesitates for half a moment, and then closes the final distance, gently pressing their lips together. 

It lasts for a beat, and then Renjun pulls himself away, grin splitting his face in half. He bursts out a shocked laugh, unable to keep himself from twirling around in delight. He faces Jeno in amazement, who opens his eyes and is matching Renjun’s grin with his own. Renjun laughs again, unable to believe that just happened. 

Jeno laughs too, and surges forwards to capture Renjun in another kiss.

**PRESENT: 4:01 PM**  
The room smells like McDonald’s, and strangely, it’s comforting. The smell of overly salted fries and processed chicken wafting through the air is what finally calms Renjun down. His shoulders lower as he relaxes, and Jaemin, working his way through his second 20 piece McNuggets, smiles at the sight. 

But then there’s a loud knocking, and Renjun’s shoulders shoot back up to his ears at the voice that calls through, “Jaemin? You in there? I can smell the McDonald’s and coffee.”

As if on cue, both Jaemin and Renjun swivel their heads to the growing stack of coffee cups that Jaemin has consumed throughout their present making. 

Jaemin tries to respond to Jeno, but his mouth is full of chicken and it just comes out as a garbled choking sound. 

There’s a pause. “...You okay?” Jeno ventures. “Lemme come in.” Renjun freezes. And then, to himself, Jeno says, “Oh sweet, the door’s unlocked.” 

With the speed Renjun didn’t know he possessed, he vaults off his bed, over the mess on the floor, and into the doorway, just in time to keep Jeno from opening it up fully. 

Jeno looks up at the obstruction and his face brightens. “Oh, hey babe!” 

Renjun smiles awkwardly, laughing nervously as he pushes himself into the wedge of open space between the door and the wall. 

Jeno lifts a perfect eyebrow. “What are you doing?” He tries to look past into the room, but Renjun steps forwards more, almost bumping chests to keep him out. Thankfully, Renjun’s bed with most of the presents, is behind the door, so Jeno can’t see much. 

Renjun winces. “Ah, you see, Jaemin just got violently sick and um…” he trails off, aware of how bad of a liar he is as Jeno cocks an eyebrow at him. “I’m watching him…” He cringes at the skeptical look on Jeno’s face as his gaze slides over Renjun to where Jaemin is sitting on his bed, clearly not sick, chowing down on McNuggets. 

“‘Sup,” Jaemin offers, waving a McNugget in the air. Jeno turns back to Renjun. 

Renjun lets out a long sigh, dropping his head onto Jeno’s chest. He takes a deep breath before straightening again, determination etched into his features. 

“Fine, Jaemin is not sick, but your present isn’t finished yet, and—” Jeno starts pushing against Renjun excitedly to get a glimpse, and Renjun’s thankful for all his years of hockey to help him in keeping Jeno back. _“And.”_ He levels Jeno with a glare. “You don’t get to see it till tonight, so move.” 

With that, he starts pushing against Jeno, forcing him out of the way of the door completely. He continues to force Jeno to walk down the short distance to the elevator. 

“I’m going, I’m going,” Jeno complains, stepping into the elevator. 

“Good,” Renjun says impatiently. He then smiles saccharinely with a finger wave. “See you tonight, babe.” 

The elevator doors slide shut and Renjun relaxes once more.

**2 YEARS AGO: 3:27 PM**  
“Oh, here’s one!” Jeno exclaims proudly. “Plan The Ultimate Fall Vacation And We’ll Tell You Where You’re Going To Meet Your Soulmate,” he recites, glancing over his shoulder from where he’s laying on his stomach at the foot of the bed to quirk a smile at Renjun. 

Renjun gazes at him fondly as his boyfriend (boyfriend!) takes the silly quiz, and chuckles when Jeno gets his results. 

“In a castle in France,” he reads. He looks over his shoulder again to where Renjun is propped at the headrest of Jeno’s bed. “Sorry babe, guess we’re not meant to be.” He shrugs. Renjun kicks him with a socked foot. 

Dramatically, Jeno falls to the side off his propped elbows, clutching his thigh, face screwing up in mock pain. Groans spill out of his mouth, and Renjun rolls his eyes, biting back a smile as he kicks at him again. 

Jeno yelps, curling up in a ball, soft hair flouncing out around his head like a halo as he shouts, “I’ve been attacked! Help!” 

Renjun laughs, shushing him quickly in case his hallmates hear. Jeno doesn’t stop, but continues to woefully weep about the abuse he’s endured, so Renjun clambers over and flops on top of him, smothering his mouth with his hand. 

Jeno glares at him playfully. Renjun just smiles, and soon Jeno softens, eyes crinkling, and he leans forwards slightly to gently rest his forehead against Renjun’s. 

Renjun makes himself comfortable on top of Jeno, and they lay like that, wrapped up and pressed against each other. Renjun cards his fingers through Jeno’s brown hair and can feel Jeno’s breaths evening out against his neck. 

“Y’know,” he murmurs, “you have the shoulders, the waist, the abs, and the face that all suit a figure skater.” Jeno hums appreciatively from the praise, smiling into Renjun’s neck. “But you don’t have the ass.” He reaches down to smack it. “How sad.” 

Jeno makes an affronted noise, and soon all that can be heard is the shout of surprise as Jeno shoves Renjun off the bed.

**PRESENT: 7:53 PM**  
“What are you guys even doing tonight anyways?” Jaemin questions, idly sipping at his iced coffee, kicking at the curtains absentmindedly. The perfect picture of boredom. 

Renjun, however, is the perfect picture of stressed. He’s tugging at his hair, muttering himself, and rummaging through all the supplies laid out on his bed. He perks up at the sound of Jaemin’s voice, but doesn’t focus too much on it. 

“Picnic and star gazing,” he replies, distractedly. He sorts through the present one more time and anxiously chews at his lip. He looks up at Jaemin, eyes alight with nerves. “Jaem… I don’t think I can finish it in time.” He’s on the verge of tears. 

Jaemin looks up and immediately points at Renjun’s lip. “Stop that,” he scolds. Renjun chews the inside of his cheek instead. 

Looking around at the mess laid out in front of his friend, Jaemin hums in contemplation. “Well, let’s see. You have the rings done, but… they’re out of their boxes for some reason.” He raises an eyebrow at Renjun. 

Renjun flushes, eyelashes fluttering and clumped with tears. “I wanted to make sure they said the right things.” 

Jaemin shakes his head fondly before continuing. “Then you have the painting you did, you have to put that in the frame. And then there’s the basket you have to pack with the food that I made, you are _so_ welcome, and the candles, and the blanket, and the binoculars, and your presents. And then get ready,” he adds as an afterthought. Jaemin looks at his phone. “All in the next 2 hours.”

He shrugs. “Yeah, you can do it.” 

Renjun, deeming that not certain enough, whines and flops onto his pillow, trying to end his suffering by means of asphyxiation. Jaemin heaves a sigh, making his way to Renjun’s bed and propping his chin on the bed right near Renjun’s face. 

“Listen. You can do this. You’re the captain of our hockey team and have carried us through many successful competitions. You deal with angry moms at Dunkin all day long, and spend up to three days staring at one patch of your painting without burning it out of frustration.” He reaches out to shake Renjun’s shoulder. “You’re the fucking ace, dude, of course you can do this.” 

Renjun peaks out of the pillow. “I can do this?” Jaemin nods enthusiastically. “I can do this,” Renjun repeats, more assured. But then his face crumples and he slams his face back into the pillow. It doesn’t muffle anything, because Jaemin can still hear him perfectly clear when he wails, “Is it even enough?!” 

Jaemin drags a hand over his face roughly before leaning in close to Renjun’s exposed ear. “Renjun,” he enunciates as close to the ear as he can get. “He. Will. Love. It.” 

**2 YEARS AGO: 6:23 PM**  
It’s been a couple months (7 months and 6 days, but who’s counting?) since Renjun and Jeno started dating, and yet, Renjun still becomes overwhelmed when he’s too close to Jeno. 

Like now. Now Jeno’s hoisted on top of the sink counter in the rink’s bathroom, and Renjun is pressed in between his legs, leaning in close to his face as he bandages the tiny cuts and scrapes. 

Jeno’s eyes fall shut during the process, and Renjun takes a minute to absorb the amount of beauty in front of him, unable to process the sudden influx of emotion he feels at Jeno being _this_ close. Renjun feels his breathing stutter before he seizes the opportunity to dart forward to press quick kisses onto his eyelids. He resolutely ignores Jeno’s gaze after his eyes flutter open, and he absolutely does not blush at Jeno’s affectionate chuckle. 

Renjun swiftly finishes up the last of the bandages, and leans in to press a chaste kiss to each one to make it heal faster. Jeno’s smile is small and loving, and Renjun presses a kiss there too. 

Jeno makes to swing off the counter, but Renjun forces him back down. “Eh, eh, eh, mister, sit down.” He stares him down until Jeno reluctantly backs down and settles on the countertop once more. Renjun nods in appreciation, kneeling down and bringing the first aid kit down to the floor with him.

Immediately, Jeno starts protesting. “Oh, you don’t have to do this,” he insists, reaching down to tug Renjun back up. “I can do it at my dorm myself. Babe, it’s fine.” 

Eyebrows furrowed, Renjun swats at Jeno’s knee. “Shut up maybe?” Jeno gapes in overexaggerated shock. Renjun flicks at his nose, and Jeno goes to bite his fingers. “You do this for me all the time, let me do it for you.” 

Jeno throws his hands up in exasperated resignation. “Fine, fine, whatever makes you happy.” 

Renjun nods. “Thank you.” And then he gets to work. 

He’s halfway through taping the ice to the ankle when he glances up at Jeno, who’s gone silent. 

Jeno’s staring down at Renjun with such a fond look, it leaves him breathless. Jeno focuses his gaze to meet Renjun’s eyes, and they stare at each other with love and affection for the other coursing through them. The rest of the world falls away, and they keep staring, and Renjun knows this is mutual, he isn’t the only one falling, this is it, this is _it._

They surge towards each other at the same time, like some kind of cheesy romcom, meeting in the middle in a sweet kiss, and Renjun has never felt more alive. 

**PRESENT: 9:35 PM**  
Renjun’s broken out of his reverie by the force of a pillow thwacking against his face. He jerks to the present, focusing on Jaemin, who’s glaring at him from the end of the bed. 

“Stop that,” Jaemin snaps. “You got your,” here he pitches his voice higher, “‘Oh I’m so in love with Jeno and my life is so perfect and I’m the standard for the other gays and I’m living my best life because I have the best human alive in love with me’ face on, and I’m sick of it.” He glowers at Renjun. “You’re useless when you get like that, and I need your help on this. Your picnic is in 25 minutes, idiot.” 

He gestures aggressively to the presents they’re arranging on his dorm bed. “We’ve been working on this all fucking day, and it’s been interrupted by _your_ mental breakdown every ten minutes, and I will be damned if you ruin your two year anniversary.” Renjun watches, amused, as Jaemin grows more and more indignant. 

“So you better get over here, get it together, and help me with _your_ present or so help me _God,_ I will end your bloodline right here, right now.” 

Renjun smirks, ignoring his withering glare, and bends closer to lay a sloppy, wet kiss onto Jaemin’s cheek with a loud smack. “Love you too, Jaem.” 


End file.
